Miroir
by Littleone1419
Summary: "Avec tout ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas si tu arrives ou si tu pars, mais tu penses être sur ton chemin, la vie est tracée sur le miroir alors ne le brise pas." - Lil Wayne. Piégé entre l'amour et la haine, Itachi va devoir surmonter de nombreux obstacles, de plus en plus durs, d'abord seul, puis avec lui.


**Bonjour à tous! Ici Littleone1419!**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic après avoir regardé l'histoire sur Shisui et Itachi :3 Bref, j'ai décidé de faire un petit ShisuixItachi. Je n'aime pas trop écrire en POV interne, mais là, j'était vraiment obligée et je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat! L'histoire se passe quelques temps avant le massacre du clan par Itachi. Le couple en question est vraiment pas connu et il n'existe que très peu de fics qui en parlent. Pour ma part, je ship à foooond! il s'agit d'un Two-Shot. Il y a un lemon vers la fin du premier shot, âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Attention, risque de spoilers sur l'histoire de Hashirama Senju (le premier Hokage) et Madara Uchiha. Note: Dans ma fic, Shisui et Itachi ne sont pas cousins, ils sont juste meilleurs amis (et plus par la suite :3)**

 **Titre:** Miroir

 **Manga:** Naruto Shippuden

 **Couple:** ShisuixItachi

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :D

 **Rating:** Hm... J'ai longtemps hésité. M pour futur lemon.

 **Note:** Je me suis aussi inspirée de la chanson "Mirror" de Lil Wayne en featuring avec Bruno Mars.

* * *

 **Miroir**

"Mirror on the wall, here we are again

Through my rise and fall

You've been my only friend,

You told me that they can understant the man I am,

so why are we here, talkin' to each other again?"*

"S'il te plaît nii-san, amène moi avec toi!

Je tourne légèrement la tête en direction du moulin à paroles sur pattes qu'est mon petit frère. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras cachés derrière lui et les yeux remplis d'envie. Un petit sourire forcé naît sur mon visage puis je marche dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé devant lui, je m'accroupit et pose mon index et mon majeur sur son petit front clair et délicat.

\- Tais toi Sasuke. Une prochaine fois, d'accord? "

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à mon rejet que je me redresse et lui ferme la porte au nez. Le petit sourire forcé apparu sur mon visage un peu plus tôt se transforme en sourire crispé avant de disparaître petit à petit. Je me retourne et me regarde dans le grand miroir vertical adossé au mur en face de moi. Le miroir. Cet objet sans vie, qui ne peut rien cacher, qui se contente de refléter. Ce reflet de moi, cette chose que j'ai envie de briser, casser, exploser en mille morceau et ne plus jamais revoir. Moi, Uchiha Itachi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même, et ce, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et le miroir est toujours là pour me le rappeler. C'est la seule chose à qui je ne peut pas mentir, ce reflet là n'est que réalité, réalité qui m'est jetée en pleine figure, me rendant faible, malade. Je me regarde. Je suis un grand homme aux cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches tombent sur mon visage, cachant partiellement mes yeux profondément noirs, contournés par de longs sourcils tout aussi noirs. Mon visage fin, pâle, marqué par deux traits fins de chaque côté du nez grandissants au fil des âges. Ma tenue d'ANBU, cachant mon corps maigre, pâle et froid. Je ne sais même pas si c'est réellement moi. Et pourtant ça l'est. _Le miroir ne ment jamais_. J'attrape le masque posé sur mon lit et le pose sur mon visage. Me voilà complété. J'enfile ce qu'il me reste à mettre, mes chaussures, et saute par la fenêtre. Je saute rapidement et agilement de toits en toits afin de rejoindre le bâtiment dans lequel réside le Sandaime Hokage. Une fois sur place, en marchant dans le couloir menant à son bureau, je croise un de mes collègues Hatake Kakashi, qui lui aussi porte le masque et la tenue des ANBUs. Je le reconnaît grâce à la touffe grise que sont ses cheveux, qui dépasse du masque blanc. Celui-ci me salut poliment avant d'engager la conversation:

"Hokage-sama t'a convoqué? Me demande-t-il.

\- Exact, lui répondis-je.

\- Il est occupé en ce moment.

Je penche légèrement la tête. On ne peut pas voir les expressions sur nos visages, alors on tente de se faire comprendre par d'autres moyens.

\- Hokage-sama te convoquera ce soir 19 heures 30.

\- Bien."

Kakashi disparait, un épais nuage blanc l'ayant remplacé. Je soupire longuement, j'ai un peu de temps libre. Je quitte le bâtiment et marche en direction de la forêt du nord. Une fois ghors du village, je prend un chemin que j'ai l'habitude de prendre lorsque je me rend à un endroit bien particulier. Je met mes mains dans mes poches et respire doucement. Je suis rarement détendu, alors je profite de la moindre occasion pour le faire. Être ninja n'est pas simple. Le sol se fait moins poussiéreux et l'herbe de plus en plus présente. Je suis arrivé. Une vaste clairière coupée par un petit cours d'eau pure et claire, dont on pouvait voir le fond caillouté. J'aime cet endroit. J'enlève mes sandales et m'assoit au bord de l'eau dans laquelle je trempe les pieds. Le froid de l'eau me mord la peau et me glace le sang. Je n'y accorde pas d'importance et préfère enlever le masque qui couvre mon visage. Après ça, je m'allonge dans l'herbe humide, les rayons de soleil viennent s'écraser sur mon visage que je crispe légèrement suite à cet abus de lumière. Nous sommes en plein mois d'avril et les jours se font de plus en plus chauds. J'écarte les bras voulant prendre le plus de place possible et ferme doucement les yeux; je suis loin de tout, je suis limite _bien_. Plus les minutes passent et plus je sombre dans le somm-

"Tiens, t'es là!

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et sursaute à sa vue. Je me redresse, retire mes pieds de l'eau glacée et met un peu de distance entre lui et moi. Il m'a fait peur, j'ai un peu trop baissé ma garde. Il rigole. Non, pas ça. Pas _lui_. Uchiha Shisui est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il soit là? C'est un peu compliqué. Je suis bizarre quand je suis avec lui, et ce, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Lui, ses traits fins et délicats, sa peau claire et ses cheveux ébouriffés et légèrement ondulés et courts. Ses yeux si envoûtants, profondément noirs, son sourire parfait, son rire parfait. Lui et sa loyauté, son sens de l'honneur, son amour envers sa famille et son village. Lui et sa puissance, ses pupilles hors du commun. _Lui._

Je t'ai fais peur?! S'exclame Shisui, souriant.

Non, ne me fait pas ça.

\- Shisui! Ne refais plus ça! Dis-je, la main sur le cœur.

Il prit place à côté de moi. La façon dont il me regarde me rend fou. Ses yeux doux, pleins d'attention.

\- Tu viens souvent ici? Me demande-t-il avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

\- Oui, quand j'ai du temps libre.

\- C'est un bel endroit, me dit-il.

\- Hm...

Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Je sais qu'il cherche désespérément le mien, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- Hokage-sama t'as convoqué ce matin?

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu?

\- Eh bien figures-toi que Sarutobi-sama m'a aussi convoqué.

Il se redresse, puis me regarde. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et le regarde dans les yeux. Je m'y perd automatiquement. Déstabilisé, je bafouille:

\- Il... est occupé...

\- Oui, c'est bizarre quand même. Il nous a convoqué en même temps, j'en conclus que nous aurons sûrement une mission dans peu de temps, me dit-il. Shisui se met à regarder l'eau qui coule tranquillement devant nous. Il semble fasciné par la clarté du liquide transparent.

\- Peut-être, dis-je.

\- Itachi?

Non. Rien que le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom me fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Mais il a l'air inquiet puisqu'il me regarde à nouveau, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Oui? Répondis-je, malgré moi.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

Bravo, Itachi, pourquoi le pourquoi? Il n'était pas obligatoire. Il était fortement déconseillé.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu es perturbé.

Le problème Shisui, je ne peux pas y faire face. C'est une honte, un déshonneur. Je ne suis pas normal. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien te dire. A personne. Je vais te perdre, _toi_.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je suis débordé en ce moment.

Un mensonge de plus.

\- Je vois...

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard.

\- Yep!"

Je met mes chaussures et mon masque. Puis je me lève et m'éloigne, je sais qu'il me regarde partir. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne les vois pas. Ces larmes qui perlent sur mes joues, qui me brûlent les yeux. Le masque cache tellement de choses. Trop de choses.

Le problème, c'est que _je t'aime_ , Shisui.

* * *

Je journée est passé trop rapidement à mon goût et il est déjà 19 heures. Je dois me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage dans une trentaine de minutes. J'ai passé ma journée à divaguer à travers les différentes forêts autour de Konoha, dans le seul but de ne pas croiser à nouveau son chemin. Je n'ai même pas déjeuné, je voulais juste être seul. Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, je me met à marcher le plus lentement et le plus discrètement possible. Heureusement pour moi je ne croise personne et j'arrive donc jusqu'au seuil de _la_ porte. J'ai honte; aller jusqu'à cacher ma présence pour éviter celle des autres... Tant pis. Je toque et attend que l'on m'autorise d'entrer.

"Entrez! Hurle une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

J'entre... je m'y attendais. Là, en face de moi, se tiennent l'Hokage assit à son bureau, Hatake Kakashi et... Shisui.

\- Bonjour, dis-je poliment avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer! s'exclame Sarutobi-sama.

Vous pouvez disposer? Qui ça, Kakashi ou Shisui? Peut-être les deux? En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Non, c'est à Kakashi puisque c'est le seul à bouger et maintenant il marche dans ma direction.

\- Pardon, me dit-il avant de me contourner et quitter le bureau.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir, Hokage-sama? Je demande, hésitant.

\- Oui. Je vous ai donné à toi et à Shisui, une mission de rang A, commence-t-il en fouillant dans la pile de dossier posée sur son bureau.

Je m'avance doucement jusqu'à être au niveau de Shisui qui semble distrait. Il me regarde puis me sourit.

\- Alors pour commencer, Itachi, j'aimerais que tu retires ton masque, continue Hiruzen, votre mission consiste à...

Je l'enlève. Je n'écoute plus. Je tiens le masque entre mes mains et le fixe, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir totalement décroché et d'être dans un monde parallèle. J'ai mal au ventre, aux yeux, aux pieds, aux mains mais j'ai aussi et surtout mal au cœur. Quand cet objet recouvre mon visage, voilà la seule chose grâce à laquelle les gens me reconnaissent. Tout le monde, les ANBUs en particulier, sachent que c'est moi lorsque je le porte: c'est un masque blanc avec des oreilles de chat à l'intérieur rouge. Une épaisse flèche rouge qui part du haut et qui s'arrête juste au dessus des yeux. Yeux qui sont deux trous circulaires. Le nez et la bouche sont relié et forme une sorte de museau. On dirait une belette... Ah tiens, mon nom signifie belette. Coïncidence?

\- Vous pouvez disposer" dit l'Hokage.

Hein? Quoi? Je n'ai absolument rien écouté. Si je le fais savoir, je ne donne pas chair de ma peau et Shisui me regarde d'un air inquiet, ce qui n'arrange rien à rien. Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous quittons le bureau de l'Hokage sans un mot de plus. Je le suis jusqu'à dehors puis il s'arrête et plante son regarde noir dans le mien.

"Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répond pas. Je lève les sourcils par réflexe et ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas mon masque! Shisui comprend très vite et soupire avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons une mission et elle commence demain à 5 heures. Nous devrons quitter le village pour nous rendre à Suna et délivrer en main propres un message pour le Kazekage, m'explique-t-il.

Il est énervé et me le fait clairement savoir. C'est les bras croisés et la tête penchée qu'il attend une réponse de ma part.

\- Je... Hm... Pardon...

\- Itachi?

Je vais craquer. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vois de plus en plus flou. J'entend Shisui qui m'appelle. Pourquoi je ne réagis pas? Pourquoi je ne lui dit pas que tout va bien? Pourquoi je... Je m'effondre.

* * *

Combien de temps... de minutes... d'heures... d'année... Suis-je mort?

\- Tu es réveillé!

Je reconnait instantanément la voix de Shisui. Mais où suis-je? J'ouvre un œil... Je ne suis pas dans la forêt, ni dans ma maison...

\- Itachi, dis moi quelque chose!

Il a l'air plus inquiet qu'énervé. Je tente de me redresser, en vain et me contente de tourner la tête en sa direction. Il est à genoux, les coudes posés sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux brillent et ses sourcils légèrement froncés me donnent envie de le prendre dans mes bras... Il est tellement...

\- T'es en pleine léthargie ou quoi?

\- Non...

Je me demande bien où j'ai trouvé la force de parler. Je n'ai absolument aucune force, je suis plus que vulnérable et la présence de Shisui n'arrange rien.

\- Je reviens, dit-il avant de se lever et de tourner les talons pour quitter la chambre. J'ai à peine eu le temps de remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un simple short. Une fois qu'il est hors de mon champs de vision, je tente une nouvelle fois de décoller ma tête du coussin maintenant humide de sueur, sur lequel j'ai du dormir pendant plusieurs heures. J'y arrive, non sans mal et bascule mes jambes sur le côté du lit pour pouvoir poser mes pieds par terre. Je suis enfin debout. Je remarque le petit miroir rectangulaire sur le mur juste en face du lit et jette donc un coup d'œil à ce qui pourrait bien me rappeler que je suis pathétique. Tiens, je ne suis pas surpris. Mes cernes sont encore plus spectaculaires que d'habitude, mon visage est blanc, mes lèvres sont presque invisibles et mes cheveux sont en bataille. Je me fixe alors dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas activé mon sharingan, pourtant on à l'impression qu'ils sont rouges. Rouge sang.

\- Tu peux marcher?

Je me tourne un peu trop rapidement et peine à tomber pour la énième fois. Shisui est revenu et pas les mains vides. Il a apporté à manger sur un grand plateau. Il pose le tout sur le lit et m'invite à m'asseoir pour manger. Je souris faiblement et marche en direction du lit, mais je tombe. Encore.

\- Fais attention! S'exclame-t-il.

Il se lève et me rattrape. _Nice timing._ Je suis bien tombé en plus. Il me tient par les hanches et mon menton est posé sur son cou. Je peut sentir son souffle chaud me parcourir la nuque et se glisser doucement sous... Je n'ai pas de haut? Mon cœur manque un battement. Moi, dans les bras de celui que j'aime, torse nu et lui aussi. Ma peau caresse doucement la sienne, je suis froid et blanc et lui, est chaud et sa peau brûle la mienne. Je sens son cœur battre tranquillement tandis que le mien bat tellement vite et fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. En quelques secondes, je suis chaud à mon tour.

\- D-Désolé... je marmonne doucement, dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Mange et tout ira mieux. Itachi tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, le peut le sentir en plus de le voir maintenant...

Puis il nous sépare. Je refroidis doucement...

\- Merci...

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

Puis il m'aide à m'asseoir et nous mangeons. Il a fait des onigiris et des choux rien que pour moi. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié de la nourriture jusque là. Une fois le repas terminé, je me sens mieux. Je peux me lever sans grimacer et donc partir sans faire d'histoires. Mais Shisui m'en empêche.

\- Laisse moi partir, je t'ai assez dérangé.

\- Alors ça, c'est hors de question. Et si tu t'évanouis encore sur le chemin et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner!

\- Ma-

\- Pas de mais! Allonges toi et dors, c'est demain qu'à lieux la mission!

Je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir à ses côtés. Mais il faut aussi que j'arrête de me mettre des barrières... je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera par la suite...

\- C'est d'accord, merci.

\- Je veillerais sur toi, alors ne te fais pas de soucis!"

Puis il s'allonge à ma droite en prenant soin de remonter la couverture jusqu'au milieu de nos torses avant de se mettre sur côté. J'y crois pas, je n'ai jamais eu une telle vue sur l'objet de mes fantasmes. Son torse légèrement bronzé, ses muscles finement dessinés qui bougent en rythme avec sa respiration me donnent un coup de chaud. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux de cette partie que j'ai tant envie d'explorer, sachant pertinemment que je n'y aurais jamais accès. Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main se poser délicatement sur mon front. D'après sa réaction, je suis fiévreux. Il me sourit puis éteint la faible lumière que prodigue sa lampe de chevet. Plus rien. Juste le noir et le bruit du souffle de Shisui qui vient s'écraser sur son coussin.

* * *

 _Bip bip bip bip bip bip_

"Raaaah!

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux et découvre un Shisui plutôt enragé qui tente de faire taire son réveil qui sonne depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'est pas très matinal et se lever plus tôt que sept heures du matin est une véritable épreuve pour lui. Une fois le réveil éteint, il se lève et me regarde. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent et en quelques secondes, mon visage prend une teinte cramoisi. Shisui m'adresse un énorme sourire avant de s'agenouiller à côté de moi. Je suis trop absorbé par son regard et je n'ai pas vu le coussin arriver sur ma tête. Il veut jouer à ça? Très bien, je me redresse et le frappe avec mon coussin en retour. Il rigole, puis tente de me prendre mon coussin, non sans mal. J'aime bien lui faire des petites feintes, voir son visage se crisper légèrement car il n'arrive pas à l'attraper me fait bien rire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre petite bataille avait durée, cela m'importe peu. Ce qui est plus important en ce moment, c'est que je suis à genoux, que Shisui est entre mes jambes et qu'il me tient le poignet droit avec sa main droite. Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur son visage, me faisant virer au bordeaux. Je prie tous les Dieux qui existent pour ne pas que ma virilité se réveille. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il sourit, sinon, c'est la fin. Plusieurs options s'offrent à moi: soit je lui avoue tout, tout de suite en prenant soin de lui bloquer les deux bras pour qu'il m'écoute et qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Soit je tente un rapprochement et fuit juste après en espérant ne plus jamais le recroiser. Soit je ne fais rien et attend qu'il fasse quelque chose. Soit je sors de là et continue comme si de rien n'était. Je réfléchis tellement que je ne sens pas la main libre de Shisui parcourir sans gêne mon torse froid. Il fait quoi là? Il essaie de me rendre fou? De m'exciter? De me frustrer? En tout cas, c'est plus que réussi et un frisson parcourt mon dos et remonte jusqu'à ma tête qui, je le sens, va exploser. Il me lâche le poignet et pose chacune de ses mains sur mes côtes avant de descendre et de s'arrêter sur mes hanches. Son sourire disparut, je crains le pire.

\- Itachi?

\- Hm?

Gêné, je recule et nous sépare. Il se redresse et prend appui sur ses coudes/

\- Tu ressembles à...

\- Un cadavre.

Je peux voir son visage se crisper à l'entente de mes mots. Sa bouche se déforme légèrement et ses sourcils se froncent petit à petit.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes.

Je sors du lit et lui tourne le dos.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais autant de soucis pour moi.

Il se lève à son tour et s'arrête à la porte.

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Puis il sort de la chambre pour revenir avec nos vêtements.

\- M-merci...

\- Mais de rien! Allez dépêches-toi, on est très en retard pour la mission!

La mission? Woah, j'ai complètement oublié. J'enfile mes habits à une vitesse incroyable et me met devant la fenêtre.

\- Vas-y, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer, je te rejoint!

\- Ok."

J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute. Qu'est ce que Shisui a à récupérer? Sûrement son katana. Ou son bandeau. Bref. Je saute de toits en toits et arrive enfin à la porte ouest du village. Je sors et me cale contre l'arbre le plus proche, à l'ombre et à l'abri des regards. J'ai mal au cœur. Je l'aime. Mais lui, il me considère comme un ami, rien de plus. Ce ne sera jamais réciproque, lui courir après n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. Je me dégrade et-

" Tiens, qui vois-je!

Qui est-ce? Je tourne la tête à gauche à droite, en bas... En haut!

\- Kakashi-san, c'est toi!

Il est assit sur une branche, sur l'arbre où je suis adossé. Il lit un livre, "Les tactiques de batifolage", je crois. Malgré son éternel masque, je sais qu'il me sourit actuellement puis il descendend.

\- Tu pars en mission?

\- Oui.

\- Avec Shisui?

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Je l'ai entendu. Itachi, il faut que je te parle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Shisui se fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il demande constamment de tes nouvelles, à tout le monde, moi y compris. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

J'essaie d'être neutre. J'ai bien dis j'essaie. Mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Itachi peux tout voir, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

\- Ah. Pourquoi demande-t'il des nouvelles de moi aux autres, et pas à moi directement? Demande-je, confus.

\- Itachi, Shisui tient vraiment à toi.

Il a clairement vu mon changement d'état. C'est comme un choc électrique, un coup, mais ça fait tout sauf mal. Sans m'en rendre compte, je baisse les yeux et me noie petit à petit dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. C'est vrai que Shisui ne m'a jamais laissé tombé. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Mais ce ne sont pas ses actes qui m'ont le plus importé. Ce sont ses mots, qui m'ont le plus souvent touchés, frappés, poignardés.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kakashi. Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant?

\- Vous partez en mission juste tous les deux. Ce sera le moment parfait pour tout lui avouer, tu ne penses pas?

\- Qui te fait dire ça?

\- Mon intuition.

Aaah! L'intuition de Kakashi, je la hais. Elle est souvent bonne, trop souvent. Une minute... Comment Kakashi le sais?

\- Encore mon intuition.

Hein? Il lit dans les pensées maintenant? Si la conversation dure, je deviendrai fou, j'en suis persuadé.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Hein?! Dis-je en sursautant.

Quand on parle du loup, c'est Shisui qui marche dans notre direction. Je remarque le sac sur son dos et en profite pour changer de sujet.

\- Je vous ai surpris? Demande-t-il, souriant comme toujours.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est quoi dans le sac?

\- Une tente! Je l'ai prise parce-que je n'aime pas trop dormir à la belle étoile...

\- Bon, je vous laisse. Heureusement que tu en a pris une, vous pourrez profiter de votre chaleur humaine, il fait moche cette semaine! S'exclame Kakashi avant de disparaître sous un épais nuage blanc.

Il a fait exprès? Non mais c'est pas vrai, me voilà rouge comme une tomate maintenant! Shisui, lui, rigole à gorge déployée! J'ai l'air de quoi là maintenant?

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller! je m'exclame.

\- Tu as raison! Allons-y!"

Sans attendre, nous nous mirent en marche direction Suna, avec trois jours et trois nuits de voyage.

* * *

Nous avons passé la journée à sauter de branches en branches, dans l'espoir d'avancer le plus vite possible et donc de rattraper notre petit (gros) retard de ce matin. Il est environ minuit et nous décidons de nous arrêter et de planter la tente dans une petite clairière isolée. Pendant que Shisui la monte, je décide d'explorer les alentours pour poser des pièges en cas d'attaque. Une fois tous les pièges posés, je me cale contre un arbre et me met à réfléchir. Comme toujours. Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Shisui, je ne me suis pas évanoui et j'ai pris des couleurs. Je sombre doucement, trop fatigué pour aller dans la-

\- Tu préfères dormir à la belle étoile?

\- Eum, non...

Je me gratte les yeux tellement fort que je ne vois que des étoiles. Je sais que c'est lui qui me parle, mais je n'arrive pas à bien le voir.

\- Allez viens! Fais pas le dur, c'est pas drôle de dormir à même le sol!

\- Hm, merci..."

Je le suis jusque devant la tente. Il entre à l'intérieur et me fais signe de le suivre. J'entre à quatre patte, doucement. Je dois être tout rouge, puisque je sens mon visage se chauffer. Shisui me regarde entrer avec un grand sourire, me mettant plus que mal à l'aise. Au moment où je me baisse pour m'allonger, Shisui m'attrape les bras, me faisant manger le sol. Il explose de rire, jusqu'à s'étouffer. Je reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, maudissant ma naïveté avant de me redresser, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est plutôt d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui! Après ça, Shisui éteint la lampe torche qui nous éclaire et s'allonge à son tour. Dormir avec lui deux nuits de suite, je suis vraiment chanceux. Et ce n'est même pas fini...

Quelle heure est-il? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Je me suis réveillé parce que quelque chose ne vas pas. Pas du tout même. Je suis allongé, dos à Shisui. Mais lui, il est carrément en train de me faire un câlin, son torse est collé contre mon dos et sa tête est enfouie dans ma nuque. Je peux sentir son cœur battre tranquillement et son souffle régulier caresse mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je suis un peu (beaucoup) mal à l'aise... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas, je suis tellement rouge que je pense que l'on peut cuire un œuf sur mes joues. Doucement, je tente de me retourner. C'est un échec, puisque ce paresseux me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, décidé à ne pas me laisser partir. Je commence à transpirer, le soleil se lève et la chaleur va bientôt nous étouffer si on reste là dedans. Je réfléchis... Tiens tiens...

Et si je le mettais mal à l'aise, lui, pour une fois? Très bien, on va faire ça. Voyons voir comment il réagis...

"Ohé Shisui!

Il ne se réveille pas. Mais c'est pas vrai!

\- Shisui!

\- Hmm...

Il bouge. Soudain, il me lâche et je me retourne la seconde qui suit. Shisui recule jusqu'à ce que le mur de tissu l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Je fais mine d'être énervé, histoire de faire croire que mon teint rouge est tout sauf de la gêne. Il se frotte les yeux, baille et me regarde bizarrement. Il grogne quelque chose que je ne comprend pas avant de mettre à genoux et croiser les bras.

\- Qu'y a-t'il?

\- Tu... Tu m'étouffais, c'est tout! Dis-je en évitant son regard.

\- Hein? Ah, excuse moi Itachi, mais j'avais froid et tu avais pris toute la couverture...

Hein? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui là? Je baisse les yeux et cherche la fameuse couverture, qui est bel et bien de mon côté. Moi qui voulait le mettre mal à l'aise, on peut dire que c'est tout sauf réussi. Je fixe la couverture, cherchant une contre-attaque. Mais Shisui m'en empêche: il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne reste que deux nuits. Une fois à Suna, nous achèterons une tente pour toi comme ça nous serons tranquilles!

\- Hm...

Pas oui, pas non. Juste hm. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air satisfait maintenant.

\- En plus, tu sens vraiment bon! Bref, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on ne sera jamais à Suna avant une semaine!

\- Hm!

Encore hm. Non, j'y crois pas! Shisui vient de me dire que je sens bon? On fais des progrès...

* * *

Les trois jours et trois nuits se sont écoulés et nous somme enfin arrivés au village caché du sable; Suna. Le voyage ne fut pas très long au final et je remercie le ciel pour l'absence de tempête de sable. Parce qu'être bloqué pendant plusieurs heures, voir jours, dans une grotte sombre avec Shisui, jamais! J'ai aussi veillé à ne plus prendre toute la couverture, histoire de ne plus revivre la mésaventure de la première nuit. Je pense que ne devrais pas acheter de tente, c'est vrai, j'aime bien dormir avec lui. Le bruit de sa respiration me berce et nos discussions nocturnes sur les armes, la famille, la nourriture et plein d'autre choses me fait sentir encore plus proche de lui. Kakashi a vraiment raison: je suis amoureux de Shisui. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé une telle chose pour quelqu'un, c'est tout nouveau et ça me rend impuissant. C'est un combat aux dommages intérieurs. Il faut que je fasse ce que Kakashi m'a dit de faire: tout avouer. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment parfait. Un moment où personne ne pourra nous surprendre, un moment où Shisui me donnera toute son attention. J'ai déjà réfléchis aux mots, aux phrases que j'allais lui dire pour qu'il comprenne. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre sur la réussite de notre mission, nous touchons au but. Nous entrons à l'intérieur du village.

Une fois dans les rues de Suna, nous commençons à chercher la bâtiment où vit le Kazekage. Nous le trouvons bien assez vite et nous délivrons donc le message à Rasa, le quatrième Kazekage. Le message est un invitation pour le prochain examen chûnin. Bref.

Nous avons reçu le droit de passer la nuit au village. Shisui me laisse choisir l'hôtel, je choisi le plus grand: cette nuit, il faut que je dorme seul. Comme prévu, nous avons une chambre chacun. Une montons les escaliers et nous arrêtons dans le couloir;

"Bonne nuit, Itachi! Me dit-il.

Il fait vraiment sombre, je ne le voit pratiquement pas. Mais je sais qu'il sourit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Shisui.

\- Demain, on reprend la route! Alors ne tarde pas trop!

Je met la clé dans la serrure de la porte de ma chambre. Il fait de même. Je souris bêtement, dans le noir, pensant à ma prochaine réplique.

\- Si tu as froid, vient dormir avec moi!" Dis-je ironiquement avant d'entrer et de fermer aussitôt la porte derrière moi. Je l'entend rire, ce qui me fait sourire de plus belle. J'ai l'air d'un idiot mais tant pis, je vais beaucoup mieux. Toujours souriant, j'allume la lumière et le premier objet sur lequel mon regard pose est... un miroir. Je me regarde sourire pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis mon sourire disparaît petit à petit... Nous y voilà encore.

Je me regarde, mes cernes sont moins visibles. Mon corps a légèrement bronzé et j'ai meilleur mine. Je me tourne et me déshabille, ne gardant que mon boxer. Je me regarde à nouveau dans la glace: j'ai aussi pris des formes, en peu de temps. Shisui me fait beaucoup trop manger, jusqu'à me faire vomir. Mais l'effet est positif, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je repense à ce que Kakashi m'a dit il y a quelques jours: _"Shisui tient vraiment à toi"_ il ne me mentait pas. Mais il y a un problème plus important: ce que j'ai entre les jambes. Je n'ose imaginer à quel point je serais dénigrer si quelqu'un, de mon clan en particulier, apprenait que j'aime... un homme. Mon père serait prêt à me déshériter, j'en suis persuadé. Je sens mon cœur se briser à cette pensée, et préfère aller me coucher plutôt que de continuer à réfléchir. J'éteint la lumière et m'allonge lourdement, décidé à bien dormir pour être en forme demain.

* * *

On est vraiment synchros: on sort de notre chambre en même temps. Je ferme à clé, il fait de même.

"Bien dormi? Me demande-t-il.

\- Bien bien, et toi?

\- Il faisait trop chaud, mais à part ça, j'ai bien dormi!

\- Comme par hasard!"

Il rigole, moi aussi. La journée démarre vraiment bien! Nous déjeunons, puis nous décidons de partir, notre mission est terminée maintenant.

Nous sortons du village de Suna et entamons notre voyage dans ce désert qui paraît sans fin. Après trois bonnes heures de marche, le vent se fait de plus de plus violent.

"Bizarre... marmonne Shisui.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Itachi, suis moi! Une tempête arrive droit sur nous! Hurle-t-il avant de courir vers ce qui semble être une montagne rocheuse.

\- Hein?!

Tant pis, je le suis. Mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi maintenant?! Nous entrons dans une grotte juste avant que la tempête ne nous atteigne. Il pose le sac et s'assit sur une roche, la mine boudeuse.

\- Ça va nous ralentir... dis-je.

\- Tu parles... Elle était pas petite celle là! Dit-il en croisant les bras.

Je retire le long manteau que (on nous avait donné à Suna (spécial désert) et le pose au sol. Je m'allonge ensuite dessus, pensif. Shisui me regarde faire, puis enlève son manteau à son tour. Il reste assis sur sa pierre, il attend comme moi, que le temps passe. J'ai du m'assoupir, car Shisui n'est plus assit sur le rocher. Je me lève doucement, la tempête ne s'est toujours pas levée et aucune trace de Shisui. Inquiet je commence a crier:

\- Shisui?!

Pas de réponse.

\- Ohé, Shisui?! T'es où?!

\- Là!

Je me retourne et regarde en direction du fond de la grotte. J'active mon Sharingan pour y voir mieux, et effectivement, Shisui est bien là. Il marche en ma direction.

\- Je me suis inquiété...

\- Oui, je comprend!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques?

\- Rien, j'observais seulement les alentours. Tu t'es endormi!

\- Je sais... Combien de temps?

\- Cinq bonnes heures!

\- Ah...

Il me sourit. Je tilte: peut-être que je devrais tout lui dire, maintenant? Je ne peux pas... Mais je dois le faire!

\- Shisui...

\- Oui?

\- Je dois te dire... quelque chose.

\- Oui, je t'écoute!

\- C'est assez... délicat...

\- Ah?

Je me met à trembler, j'ai un peu chaud tout à coup. Je transpire un petit peu, c'est assez désagréable... Non, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Heum... non rien en fait.

\- Hein? Ah non! Tu as commencé tu finis, Itachi!

\- Mais!

\- Non! Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec ton attitude ces derniers temps!

\- Je...

\- Itachi, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.

Ça voix est devenue calme et douce et il est de nouveau assis sur son rocher, les bras croisés.

\- Shisui...

\- Vas-y.

\- Promet-moi une chose, d'abord...

\- Hm?

\- Tu... ne le répètes à personne et surtout, ne m'interrompt pas.

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris tout à coup?! Je vais tout lui dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors, en fait Shisui, depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai cette sensation... si douce et si violente... dans mon cœur...

Je tremble de plus en plus. Shisui me fixe, déterminé à tout savoir.

\- Je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'une personne qui me rend heureux... mais cet amour non réciproque me fend le cœur et je plonge dans me désespoir... Mais tu veux savoir pour c'est si grave? Parce que...

Shisui a décroisé ses bras, et il est maintenant debout. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, il a juste l'air... rassuré. Il s'avance, réduisant l'espace qui nous sépare, jusqu'à être à seulement deux mètres de moi.

\- Termine, s'il te plaît, me dit-il.

Choqué, je termine tout de même.

\- J'aime un homme... et cet homme c'est toi, Shisui.

Après ça, je fond en larmes. Ça y est, je lui ai tout dit. J'arrête pas de trembler, mes mains sont moites et ma respiration est irrégulière. Je baisse les yeux, si je le regarde ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde de plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. A cette distance, Shisui peut très bien me frapper. Ou m'embrasser. Que va-t'il faire? Contre toute attente, il s'avance un peu plus et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Il... me prend dans ses bras. Hésitant, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu...

\- Je m'en doutais, Itachi.

\- Hm... Hein?

C'est pas vrai, je ne comprend plus rien. Il faut qu'il m'explique.

\- Pourquoi me caches-tu une telle chose, Itachi?

Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues. Je serre les dents, je cherche une réponse. Mais je n'en trouve pas alors je me contente de le serrer un peu plus contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il parte...

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, je ne m'en irai pas.

\- ...

\- Prends ton temps...

Les secondes paraissent une éternité... J'attend, je cherche ma réponse...

\- C'est... honteux, dis-je entre deux gémissements.

Shisui pose ses mains sur mes épaules et nous sépare. Je n'ose pas le regarder j'ai honte, les larmes me brouillent la vue et ma respiration saccadée m'empêche de parler correctement. Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main chaude me caresser délicatement la joue. Sous le coup de la surprise je lève les yeux et son regard se plante dans le mien. Il essuie mes larmes avec son pouce, je suis complètement perdu et je sais très bien ce qu'il compte faire. Son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien. Je tremble, j'ai peur, mais tant pis. Je réduit l'espace entre nos deux visages et à ce moment là... nos lèvres se touchèrent, lentement mais sûrement. Un baiser chaste, simple. Shisui nous sépare et sourit.

\- Ne pleures pas, Itachi. Et si les actes ne suffisent pas...

Il marque une courte pause, il baisse les yeux et les relève juste après.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Itachi.

BOUM! Mon cœur lâche. Je suis pétrifié, tandis que Shisui semble plutôt gêné.

\- Ah tiens la tempête s'est calmée! On peut reprendre la route! Me dit-il, tout rouge.

\- Heu, oui..."

Il prend son sac, je fais de même. Nous quittons la grotte sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Le reste du voyage s'était bien passé, malgré que nous n'ayons jamais évoqué notre conversation dans la grotte. Nous avons rempli notre mission et je suis enfin de retour chez moi.

" S'il te plaît nii-san! Juste quelques minutes!

Aaah! Je suis à peine rentré qu'il me saute dessus! Je l'aime vraiment mais... je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je marche dans sa direction et m'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Je pose mes deux doigts sur son petit front.

\- Plus tard, d'accord?

\- Maiiiis"

Je lui ferme la porte au nez. Je suis désolé, Sasuke. J'enlève ma tenue de combat habituelle pour enfiler une tenue simple et décontractée. Hokage-sama nous a donné trois jours de congés à Shisui et moi, autant en profiter. Je compte bien mettre un terme à toute cette histoire avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, je dois me vider la tête. Je sais qu'il n'est que 20 heures, mais je décide de dormir maintenant.

* * *

Il est déjà huit heures du matin. J'ai beaucoup dormi, c'est parfait. Je me lève, ouvre les volets et sort de ma chambre pour prendre ma douche. J'aime tellement ce moment: l'eau chaude détend mes muscles et me masse légèrement. L'eau qui coule à flot sur mon corps, cette sensation est si agréable. Après ça, j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'ouvre le placard à habit et prend un short noir suivi d'un t-shirt noir. Le noir me va bien. Je m'habille et me regarde vite fais dans le miroir. Je vais mieux. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être une ombre, même si je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup changé. Je prend le peigne rangé dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et démêle mes cheveux avec. Ça ira. Je range le peigne à sa place et quitte ma chambre ainsi que ma maison: j'ai quelqu'un à trouver.

Il fait très beau et peu de monde peuple les rues à cette heure ci. Je déjeune chez Ichiraku, une fois rassasié, je me met à sa recherche. Je vais commencer par aller chez lui. Je m'y rend, il n'y a personne. Si il n'est pas chez lui, c'est qu'il doit s'entraîner hors du village. Je sors des limites du village et marche vers les terrains d'entraînement.

"Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Ah, c'est lui!

\- Kakashi! Tu vas bien?

Il est assis au pied d'un arbre, lisant un livre. Il le ferme et m'invite à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fais.

\- Quoi de neuf, Itachi?

\- Pas grand chose et toi?

\- C'est mon dernier jour de congé... Que veux-tu dire par "pas grand chose"?

\- Tu sais à quel point je hais ton intuition?

Kakashi rigole, il a compris.

\- Ahaha! Alors, raconte moi!

\- Eh bien... J'ai dit à Shisui que je l'aimais...

\- Ensuite? Comment il a réagit?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

\- C'est génial! Mais pourquoi tu me le dit aussi tristement?

\- Je me demande si il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait aussi parce qu'il a pitié de moi et qu'il ne veux pas me faire du mal...

\- Tu as encore trop réfléchis. Shisui n'est pas ce genre de personne, tu le sais mieux que tout le monde!

\- Et toi, t'as beau avoir un masque sur la bouche, tu sais pas la fermer! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Ahaha, désolé, désolé!

\- ...

\- Itachi, je vais te dire quelque chose. Shisui t'aime vraiment lui aussi. Il ne m'a jamais fait part de ses sentiments, mais à l'entendre et le voir agir, j'en conclut que pour lui, tu es plus qu'un ami.

\- Ouais, un meilleur ami.

\- ...

\- Il m'a embrassé...

\- Tu te concentre tellement sur les détails que tu ne voit même pas ce qu'il y a en face de toi! Si il t'as embrassé, c'est parce qu'il voulait te prouver son amour.

\- Que...

\- Itachi, va le voir. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles! Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner. A plus tard!

\- A plus tard. Et merci beaucoup!"

Puis il disparaît. Je vais le voir, je me le promet.

Ça fait combien de temps que je marche comme un idiot, tournant en rond, passant par les mêmes rues, devant les mêmes restaurants, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes gens? Trois bonnes heures, il me semble. Je me le suis promis et pourtant, me voilà en plein combat intérieur: j'ai trois jours pour aller parler à Shisui... je peux très bien le faire aujourd'hui ou demain. Voir après demain. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien qu'il fasse une apparition soudaine en me disant "Tiens, t'es là!". En pensant à cela, je décide de me rendre _là bas_. Je sors du village et marche à travers l'épaisse forêt qui l'encercle. Shisui... heu non... J'y suis, pardon (NDA: vieux jeu de mots de ma part). Je n'enlève pas mes chaussures, je me contente de m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Et si je m'entraînait un peu? Ça me changera les idées! Je me lève et exécute le sceau me permettant de créer un clone:

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Un clone apparaît juste à côté de moi. Je commence à me battre avec, trop facile. Je crée un autre clone, puis un troisième, un quatrième. Je m'arrête là. J'active mon Sharingan et continue mon petit entraînement improvisé.

* * *

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées et le soleil se couche petit à petit. Allongé sur l'herbe courte et légèrement humide je pense aux différentes techniques que je pourrait améliorer pour devenir meilleur. Mon Sharingan est l'un des plus puissants et il faut donc que je sache bien m'en servir. J'entend des bruits, je me redresse et prend appui sur mes coudes. A gauche... à droite... personne?

"Tiens, t'es là!

Tiens, _il_ est là. Je me lève, me retourne et le vois: il marche dans ma direction. Je me lève et sourit à sa vue.

\- Shisui, je te cherchais.

\- Moi aussi!

Lui aussi me cherchait?

\- On doit parler...

\- Oui...

\- Je te cherchais pour voir si tu allais bien. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je suis soulagé, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux. Dis moi, c'est à cause de m... de ce que tu ressens pour moi que tu étais dans un tel était, avant la mission?

Je fais la moue. Je me suis laissé allé, à cause de mes sentiments pour lui. Il n'a pas tord...

\- Je suis perdu. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... Mais est-ce la vérité?

\- ...

Silence. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Si c'est la vérité, embrasse moi. Pour de vrai.

\- Itachi...

Ses yeux brillent faiblement. Il s'avance et pose délicatement sa main gauche sur ma joue.

\- Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. J'ai vu ton état se dégrader, je me suis inquiété. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai demandé à Hokage-sama de nous donner cette mission tous les deux parce que je voulais être auprès de toi. Ta déclaration m'a soulagé et j'ai enfin compris que notre amour est à double sens...

Puis il approche doucement son visage du mien. Choqué, je le laisse faire. J'ai presque envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulent pas. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Un baiser chaste, attendrissant. Puis un deuxième. Je ferme les yeux et lui donne un troisième baiser, plus passionné. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et pose une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Shisui pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nous colle l'un contre l'autre. Je souffle bruyamment suite à ce contact si... hm. Je m'apprête à donner un quatrième baiser quand je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès. Il va me le donner, ce _vrai_ baiser. Agréablement surpris, j'entre-ouvre la bouche et nos langues se rencontrent enfin. Au départ, elles se chatouillent puis finissent par danser ensemble. Je deviens fou, trop d'émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. Le corps de celui que j'aime se frottant contre le mien, ses mains caressant mon dos, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, tout ça me rend dingue. Le sentir sourire entre mes lèvres n'arrange rien à rien. Je met fin au baiser à cause du manque d'air et c'est épuisé, que je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je pleure. Encore.

"Je t'aime, Itachi.

Paf. En ce moment, il y a plus d'eau sur mes joues que dans le pays des Vagues.

\- Shisui...

\- Il faut nous reposer. Tu veux manger chez moi ce soir?

\- Hmhm... J'ai promis à Sasuke que j'allais lui apprendre à cuisiner...

Il nous sépare, souriant.

\- Quand on parle du loup! S'exclame-t-il. Il penche légèrement la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Nii-san!

Ah, je comprend maintenant. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes, me retourne et aperçoit mon petit frère qui court pour nous rejoindre. Je m'éloigne légèrement de Shisui.

\- Sasuke, que fais-tu ici ? Il se fait tard! Lui dis-je, souriant à mon tour.

\- J'avais hâte de cuisiner avec toi! Alors je suis venu te chercher! Réplique Sasuke qui se jette dans mes bras.

\- Quel adorable grand frère tu as là! Commente Shisui, me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh oui! Affirme Sasuke.

\- Bien, rentrons!

\- Au revoir, Shisui-san!

\- Au revoir, à bientôt!

\- Au revoir Shisui!"

Je met Sasuke sur mon dos et nous partons tous les deux, laissant Shisui seul au milieu de la clairière. Je sais qu'il sourit toujours, son sourire est d'une telle puissance que je le sens et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je ne peux pas en ouvrir un troisième, je n'en ai pas. Bref. Une fois apte à réfléchir, parce qu'il m'en faut du temps après le réveil, je me concentre sur ce que j'ai et non sur ce que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas de troisième œil mais maintenant... je l'ai _lui_. Je souris bêtement suite à cette pensée et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Beurk, ils sont tellement gras que je pourrais faire des frites avec. Je me lève et me dirige directement vers la salle de bain. J'allume l'eau et me déshabille en attendant qu'elle chauffe. Le miroir. Franchement, je ne le comprend pas: comment peut-il aimer quelqu'un comme moi? Je sais pas, il est tellement beau, gentil, attendrissant, fort et en plus il embrasse magnifiquement bien. Je me vois rougir suite à cette pensée: si il embrasse aussi bien, il doit être un Dieu au... 'fin voilà quoi. Je rougis encore plus: je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se doucher. Une fois le corps et le cheveux propres j'attrape une serviette et me sèche au quart de tour: je dois le trouver. Pas Shisui, un autre. Je met un short noir et un chandail noir: je ne m'entraînerais pas aujourd'hui, alors je peux m'habiller un minimum bien. Je descend au rez-de-chaussée et met mes chaussures avant de sortir. Je marche en direction du quartier restaurants de Konoha, j'ai vraiment faim, mon ventre me le fais bien savoir en faisant des bruits comparables à ceux d'un chat qu'on égorge. Je me rend chez Ichiraku et déjeune sur place et une fois le ventre plein, je me met à sa recherche. Bon alors, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était sur le chemin pour aller aux terrains d'entraînements. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Mais je l'aperçoit dans un magasin de masques: j'ai de la chance, je n'aurais pas à sortir du village.

"Bonjour Kakashi, dis-je en m'approchant.

Il se retourne et sourit à ma vue. Bon d'accord, je ne peux pas le voir sourire, mais il ferme les yeux. Ça veut dire qu'il sourit non?

\- Ah Itachi, comment vas-tu?

\- Mieux...

Kakashi remercie le vendeur et nous sortons du magasin.

\- Quoi de beau?

Je marmonne en rougissant:

\- Eh bien...

\- Avec Shisui?

\- On s'est embrassés...

\- Encore?

\- Oui mais cette fois, c'était vraiment intense, c'était plus qu'un petit bisou...

Il semble réfléchir. Je baisse les yeux, gêné.

\- Vous avez couché... ensemble?

\- Hein?!

Je me tourne brusquement et le fixe. Traître! Il rougis plus que moi! Surpris, je lui répond tout de même;

\- Non!

\- Ah...

\- ...

\- Itachi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

\- Hm?

Il s'arrête de marcher et me demande de le suivre. Nous marchons jusque dans une petite ruelle, à l'abris des oreilles et des regards.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec un homme, moi, me dit-il.

Je crois que ma bouche va se décrocher. C'est la révélation du siècle.

\- Comment ça? Et avec qui?

\- Ahem, continue-t-il, il s'appelle Iruka...

\- L'excité?

Il rougis. Ce n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié pour décrire Iruka. Mais alors comme ça, Kakashi me cachait une telle chose alors que je lui racontait tout à propos de Shisui et moi? Bien. Je retiens.

\- Mais alors... Si jamais ça m'arrive entre Shisui et moi...

\- Hm?

\- Tu pourrais pas me donner deux trois conseils?

\- Ahahah!

Ne rigole pas aussi fort abruti! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça...

\- C'est d'accord...

\- ...

\- Bien alors, tu l'as déjà fais?

\- Oui, avec des femmes...

\- Bien, et beh avec les hommes c'est un peu différent...

\- Si c'est un conseil, il ne sert fichtrement à rien.

\- Ahaha! Détends toi! Bien heum... Avec Iru, j'étais au dessus... Tu penses l'être avec Shisui?

Je déglutit. Je parle vraiment de _ça_ avec Kakashi? Mais il me faut vraiment des réponses...

\- Non... C'est pas que j'aime être en dessous mais...

\- Il est plus apte.

\- Non!

\- Bref! Il faut que tu saches que ça fait un peu mal quand même...

\- J'imagine...

\- Il faut que tu aies confiance en lui. Il t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'il n'osera jamais te faire du mal. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Je vois... Merci beaucoup...

\- Ça se fait tout seul.

\- Merci! Bon, je vais y aller...

\- Tu vas aller le voir?

\- Non j'ai promis à Sasuke que nous irons chasser ensemble cet après midi!

\- Bien. A plus tard alors!

\- Ouais!"

* * *

"Tu as fait du bon travail, Sasuke!

\- Merci beaucoup, nii-san!"

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et en profite pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il est temps de rentrer; je le prend et le met sur mon dos. Je marche pendant dix bonnes minutes avec mon petit frère dans sur le dos. Nous somme enfin arrivés au domaine des Uchiha.

"Ohé, Itachi!

Je me retourne brusquement.

\- Shisui!

Mince, Sasuke dort.

\- Chut!

\- Ah, désolé...

\- Je vais le poser et j'arrive, attend moi là! Dis-je avant de rejoindre ma maison. Shisui ne bouge pas et me regarde simplement partir.

J'entre et monte les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de mon frère et le pose sur son lit. Je le regarde dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, souriant. Mince, j'ai oublié Shisui... J'ai envie d'aller le voir, mais d'un autre côté, qui sait si je ne finirais pas dans son lit. J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute, j'ai besoin d'être seul alors je me cale contre le mur de la maison. Mon dos glisse doucement, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol. Je me recroqueville sur moi même et fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt...

Le soleil a disparut, laissant place à la noirceur de la nuit. Une demi heure s'est écoulée, je pense que Shisui est rentré chez lui. Tant mieux.

"Tiens, t'es là!

Je lève doucement la tête avant de la reposer sur mes genoux.

\- Ça ne vas pas? Réplique-t-il avant de s'avancer. Il s'accroupit et me tend la main.

\- Je suis désolé... dis-je. Je prend sa main et il me lève.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai préparer le dîner, alors viens.

Ah, je vais manger chez lui. Je souris en guise de réponse et nous nous dirigeons vers sa maison, sans lâcher nos mains.

* * *

"Et voilà! Régales toi!

Wow. Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un quelconque autre invité. Personne.

\- C'est pour nous... Tout ça?

\- Ben oui! Aller manges!

Je souris en le voyant entamer le premier plat. Il mange beaucoup... un peu trop, il va se faire exploser un jour. Je mange à mon tour, tout ça me donne quand même un peu faim. Je n'ai pas mangé à midi, j'ai bien le droit de remplir le trou noir qu'est mon ventre.

\- Ah! Délicieux! Dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre, comme pour l'empêcher de grossir.

\- Tu l'as dit...

\- Ahahaha!

Je ris à mon tour. Mon dieu...

\- Qu'y a-t'il?

\- Shisui... J'ai mangé trois fois plus que toi...

C'est la vérité... comment j'ai fais? Je n'ai rien vu venir...

\- Ahaha! T'es calé pour trois jours là!

Je me lève.

\- Bien, débarrassons!

\- Ouep.

Nous nous mettons à exécution: quelques minutes plus tard, la table est vide et propre. La soirée commence parfaitement bien.

\- Bon, on va regarder un film!

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux quoi?

\- Ce que tu veux...

Nous allons dans le salon et je m'assit sur le canapé, attendant la suite. Shisui ouvre le tiroir du meuble de télé et en sort plusieurs boîtes de DVD. Il en prend un au hasard et met le DVD dans le lecteur. Après ça, il s'assoit côté de moi. C'est un film d'action, c'est super, ça me détendra.

* * *

Je le fixe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il semble captivé par ce qu'il se passe en face, alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Il est tellement beau... la lumière de la télévision donne l'impression que sa peau est incommensurablement douce... Son visage est si parfait: des lèvres irrésistibles, des yeux finement dessinés de couleur noire et ses cheveux tombant délicatement sur son front en l'absence du bandeau frontal. Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus là maintenant tout de suite. Je secoue la tête: non, on va éviter ça. Je tourne la tête et regarde la télé. J'en profite pour déplacer doucement ma main et la poser sur la sienne. Au moment ou ma peau touche la sienne...

\- Bouuuuh!

\- Aaah!

Shisui me saute dessus et me plaque sur le canapé. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et commence à me chatouiller les côtes. Surpris, j'explose de rire: je suis hyper sensible aux chatouilles.

\- Ahaha... Sh... Shisui... Aaah... Arrêtes...

\- Alors comme ça, je suis plus intéressant que le film?

Quoi? Il avait remarqué? Mais je passe pour quoi moi maintenant?!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaa... rêtes!

Il s'arrête et se redresse légèrement. Il m'embrasse, d'un simple baiser, comme pour se faire pardonner. Ah, il veux jouer à ça? Très bien, je le provoque:

\- C'est ça ton excuse?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je souris narquoisement: on va jouer tous les deux. Je le pousse légèrement pour me redresser et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Si cela ne te suffit pas...

Il répond à mon baiser et y introduit directement la langue. Déterminé, je décide de mener la danse. Au début, il ne me laisse pas faire: mais il laisse tomber et je fait tournoyer nos langues, sensuellement. J'en profite pour glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt et le caresser en m'attardant sur les endroits sensibles. La température monte et je le sens, il a chaud. On va régler ça: je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et lui enlève le t-shirt. Il fait de même avec mon chandail et celui ci rejoint le haut de Shisui, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il nous sépare et nous fait nous lever. Je comprend: on se rend dans sa chambre. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me dit toujours que je suis super léger alors cela ne doit pas lui poser problème. Je lui embrasse la nuque, tellement je finit par le bouffer; j'ai laissé une petit trace de mon passage. Je donne un léger coup de langue sur mon suçon comme pour me faire pardonner et continue à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il n'a pas pu aller loin comme ça: il me plaque contre le mur du couloir et m'embrasse le cou à son tour. Je lève la tête et gémis doucement, que c'est bon, ce mec sait se servir de sa bouche à merveille. Je frotte mon torse contre le sien comme pour le chauffer encore plus. Effet garantis, il remonte vers ma bouche et m'embrasse encore une fois.

\- Hm... Shi... sui...

Doucement, il faufile sa main dans mes longs cheveux et retire l'élastique qui les tenait attachés. Libérés de leur emprise, mes cheveux cascadèrent sur mon dos et mes épaules. Si ça continue, il me baisera dans le couloir. Sans trop de force, je le pousse, lui faisant comprendre qu'on est contre un mur et pas sur un lit. Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol et je pose une main sur son torse. Il recule recule recule... Nous arrivons dans sa chambre et je ferme la porte derrière nous: c'est juste lui et moi. Je le pousse brusquement sur le lit, me positionne à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et me mord les lèvres en fixant son corps: ce qu'il est désirable... Je fais frôler nos lèvres et l'entend gémir: je perd tout contrôle. J'embrasse son menton, puis son cou, puis son torse. Je m'arrête sur les tétons que je lèche, suce et mord, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Je descend, encore et encore, jusqu'à être arrêté par ce qu'on appelle "short". Je lève la tête et le regarde, du genre "je peux?". Il hoche la tête: feu vert. D'un geste du bras, je retire son short: hm, la voilà la voilà. Un bosse qui montre bien à quel point est excité. Je pose ma main dessus et lui arrache une plainte, il en peux plus, je le sais. Je lui enlève le dernier bout de tissus qu'il lui reste. Il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, sa respiration est saccadée. Sous mes yeux, sa virilité fièrement dressée n'attend plus que moi. Sans plus tarder, je lèche sa verge sur toute sa longueur en m'attardant un petit peu sur le bout.

\- Ita... chi... Dépêches... t-toi... gémit-il en serrant les draps dans ses mains.

Bien. Je prend le membre en bouche, il étouffe un gémissement. C'est tout? Bien, je commence de longs vas-et-viens, jouant avec la langue. Il gémit plus fort, tellement, qu'il ne peux plus les camoufler. Il pose sa main dans mes cheveux et m'indique le rythme à suivre. Plus j'accélère, plus il serre mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Ça v-vient...

Il va lâcher dans pas longtemps... Mais que fait-il? D'un coup, il me tire en arrière et se délivre dans le vide.

\- Je... veux pas... que tu avales...

Je souris faiblement. Il ne veux pas me forcer, je comprend. En deux temps trois mouvement, il me pousse sur le côté et c'est moi qui me retrouve en dessous de lui.

\- A moi... marmonne-t-il.

Il colle ses lèvres en miennes, tout en calant un bras derrière ma tête. Il me titille le téton droit avec sa main libre, me faisant soupirer bruyamment. Il quitte mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou, tandis que sa main commence à descendre vers le bas du ventre. Délicatement, il faufile celle-ci sous mon short, puis mon boxer. Je gémit suite au contact de ses doigts froids avec mon membre brûlant de désir. Il commence à faire de légers va-et-viens; je pose mes mains sur son dos et le caresse doucement avant de nous coller un peu plus. Il retire sa main de mon sous-vêtement et descend pour la remplacer par sa bouche. Il enlève mon short et mon boxer d'un seul coup. Shisui lèche la semence dégoulinant sur ma verge dressée, m'arrachant un gémissement un peu plus bruyant. Après ça, il le prend en bouche: je deviens fou. Il commence ses vas-et-viens, non, il ne faut pas que je me libère tout de suite. Il faut que je tienne un minimum. Quoique, il s'était lâché plutôt vite tout à l'heure. Je serre la couverture de toute mes forces, je vais...

Je me redresse brusquement. C'est pas vrai, j'ai déjà craqué! Shisui recule et avale. Non, non...

\- Dé... Désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on a pas finit!

Il me pousse, je retombe lourdement sur le lit. Je l'embrasse sauvagement, je suis fou de désir, je suis fou de lui. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux doux et mon autre main caresse doucement sa mâchoire constamment en mouvement.

\- Tu... est prêt? me chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je nous sépare et le fixe droit dans les yeux. C'est plus sérieux que jamais que je lui dit:

\- Shisui, si tu m'aimes vraiment, prend moi. Je t'en supplie. Je suis tout à toi.

\- Je t'aime, Itachi, me répondit-il.

Il se décale un peu sur le côté et ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sort quelque chose; je crois que c'est du lubrifiant.

\- Rassures toi...

Il l'ouvre et en met sur ses doigts. Hm, le pire est à venir. Il écarte mes jambes et je frémit lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en moi. Il commence à faire bouger celui ci. Je respire de plus en plus bruyamment, ça fait un peu mal. Je grimace lorsqu'il fait entrer un deuxième doigt. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux, je commence à gémir. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tout en jouant avec quelques-unes de mes mèches de cheveux. Il me chuchote des mots doux, des mots que je ne pensais jamais entendre des: "tout va bien", "je t'aime', "arrêtes moi si tu ne veux plus", "je te veux"... Attend, il vient de dire "je te veux"? Je frissonne. Prend moi bordel, qu'on en finisse. Shisui prend ma jambe, la met sur son épaule et met l'autre autour de sa taille. Il applique le lubrifiant sur son membre bien dressé. Puis, je le sens, il est en train d'entrer. Je grimace de douleur, ça fait mal quand même. Il se penche à nouveau et continue à me chuchoter des petites phrases trop mignonnes. Une fois entièrement en moi, il s'arrête. C'est à moi de décider quand est-ce qu'il peux commencer. Je souffle, la douleur commence à partir. Je gigote, lui donnant le feu vert. Il commence ses vas et viens, lents. Trop lents. Je le lui fait comprendre: il accélère. La douleur, je ne la sens plus. Il n'y a que du plaisir. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos, le faisant gémir.

\- Aaaaah!

Il l'a touché, _le_ point sensible. Shisui continue dans cette direction et je ne gémit plus, je hurle.

\- Aah... En...core... plus... aaah... vite...

Il s'exécute et accélère, me faisant hurler son nom. Je me redresse légèrement et colle nos bouches. Il bave pas mal, mais je m'en fiche. Il est en moi maintenant. Ça y est. Face à l'abus de plaisir, je gémit encore et encore, je hurle son nom, des "encore", des "hm" et des "ah". Ses coups de reins se font moins rapides mais plus puissant, lui aussi gémit; l'entendre crier mon nom me fait tourner la tête. Sur le coup, j'attrape mon membre dressé et commence à faire des vas-et-viens, multipliant les sensations. J'en peux plus. Je craque sur nos torses, à bout.

Il continue ses vas-et-viens.

\- Ahh... Ça... y est... hm... gémit-il.

Il se délivre. Je sens le liquide chaud couler en moi. Il se retire, je gémit une dernière fois, puis il s'écroule à côté de moi. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage et son torse, mon Dieu, il est vachement sexy comme ça. Il sourit puis me regarde.

\- Je t'aime... dit-il épuisé.

\- Excuse acceptée..."

* * *

Je me réveille doucement. Où suis-je? Je suis dans un lit, je suis couvert... ça sent... Shisui? Je me redresse et peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veillent me reviennent. Je rougis, alors je l'ai vraiment fait? Ma première fois avec un homme... Eh oui. Je tourne la tête, pas de Shisui, il doit sûrement déjà être debout. Mes vêtements sont pliés et posés sur la table de nuit. J'enfile mon boxer et mon short avant de sortir pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Wow, ça sent super bon.

"Tu es réveillé!

C'est lui. Il est dos à moi et cuisine tranquillement. Je marche vers lui et enroule mes mains autour de son torse nu, comme le mien.

\- Merci... pour hier...

\- Avec plaisir!

\- Hm... ça sent bon dit moi...

\- Va t'asseoir, tout est prêt!

Je le lâche et part m'asseoir, prêt à manger. Je mange de bon cœur tout ce qu'il a cuisiné et une fois rassasié, je lui demande:

\- C'est notre dernier jour de congé non?

\- Exactement! Me répond-t-il.

\- Bon, pour notre dernier jour de congé, je propose qu'on aille s'entraîner un peu!

\- Bonne idée!"

* * *

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce soir _là_. J'ai tout raconté à Kakashi, sans m'attarder sur détails et il n'était pas très surpris. Tant mieux. Tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je ne ressemble plus à un cadavre et je ne rejette plus autant mon petit frère. Je suis constamment en mission et la plupart du temps, Shisui n'est pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas très grave, j'aime bien la façon dont on fête nos retrouvailles. Snif... Hein? Non, je ne saigne pas du nez! Bon d'accord, un tout petit peu. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a même autorisé à être au dessus. C'était une vraie partie de plaisir, à refaire, quand il veut. Bref. En ce moment, je rentre de mission avec Kakashi et c'est dans le bureau de l'Hokage, que je retrouve Shisui après plusieurs semaines de séparation.

"Bien. Encore une mission menée à bien, je vous félicite, Kakashi et Itachi! S'exclama l'Hokage.

\- Merci, répondit Kakashi.

\- Shisui, ta mission commence demain, à six heures!

Le concerné déglutit, encore une mission pour laquelle il devra se lever avant sept heures. Ça me fait bien rire!

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, dit l'Hokage.

Shisui et Kakashi sortent en premier. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir à mon tour, Sarutobi-sama m'interpelle;

\- Une minute, jeune Uchiha...

Je me retourne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît.

Il a intérêt à se dépêcher, je sais que Shisui m'attend avec impatience en bas du bâtiment.

\- Demain à quatorze heures, tu viendras dans le bureau du sous sol, compris?

Hein? Le bureau du sous sol? Il me convoque, avec Danzô et les autres vieux? Je ne comprend pas...

\- Heum... P-pourquoi?

\- Tu verras. Mais c'est très sérieux, alors tâches d'être à l'heure, Itachi.

\- Bien".

Je sors. Enfin libéré! Mais cette histoire de convocation ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suis sûr que les anciens me convoquent pour parler de la situation du village et en particulier, des Uchiha. Les choses ne tournent pas rond, je le sais. Il y a des rumeurs de coup d'état, me faisant penser à cette légende, cette histoire entre le premier Hokage Senju Hashirama et notre ancêtre Uchiha Madara. Il paraît que Madara voulait prendre le pouvoir sur le village, mais c'est Hashirama qui est devenu Hokage. Aujourd'hui, certains portent encore la volonté de Madara, ce qui pourrait conduire à une guerre civile. Tout ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.

 _Je crains le pire._

* * *

 **Vous aussi vous craignez le pire?**

 **Traduction des paroles en début de texte:**

 **"Miroir sur le mur, nous y voilà encore, durant mes hauts et mes bas, tu as été mon seul ami. Tu m'as dit qu'ils pouvaient comprendre l'homme que je suis, alors pourquoi nous en sommes là, à nous parler encore?"**

 **Bref, c'est la fin de ce premier shot. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je publierai la deuxième partie. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relu plusieurs fois mais c'est possible qu'il y en ai encore... Bref sur ce, bonne journée à vous!**

 **Reviews? (je réponds à tout!)**


End file.
